battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Covering the New Stuff in Super Mario Maker 2
Generic *Slopes, one of the things Super Mario Maker lacked, is added. Finally, now you can slide down! *Angry Sun is "everybody's greatest fear". I'm not sure how (or why) but okay. It turns out to hold a "perpetual grudge" on Mario, thus why it's trying to kill Mario all along. Spoiler alert, but- WAIT! NO! NOT GONNA BE LIKE ENDGAME! *You FINALLY get the option to determine paths; most notably the Snake Block. *On/Off Switch literally has a million uses. You can use it as a parkour thing or something like that! You can even make conveyor belts swap directions (finally something to note) and change tracks! **Easter Egg: there is a random Foo-like creature and for a split second a Monty Mole appears. *Seesaw is nice for levels where you must balance and stuff. Finally, some good levels! I guess. *Swinging Claw's technology is unknown. But it can somehow pick up enemies, drop them, etc. *Another thing Super Mario Maker lacked is water level. You can also flood the course with... LAVA. *Custom Scroll is neat. *Vertical sub-areas is ANOTHER thing the previous game lacked where the game would just look weird. *Scroll Stop. No words on how great the feature is as now we DON'T have to face Bowser Jr when you exit a pipe or somethin' like that. *King Bills (red banzai bills) seem to home on you by instead turning slightly. Still. *With the Dry Bones Shell, now you can float your boat on lava and fake death! *Big coins, self explanatory. Seems to go up to FIFTY. Somehow can be placed in One-Way Blocks. *One of the new sound effects has Mario jumping over some kind of samurai as if it was an obstacle and one sound effect sounded like it was from, well, Super Mario Odyssey! *Co-op making which makes Levelhead... a bit less... uhh... *Clear conditions! Now we can remake Yoshi's Topsy Turvy! Albeit without Yoshi and that tilt mechanics... **Defeat a certain amount of an enemy. **Reach goal after collecting enough coins. **Reach goal as a certain type of Mario (Super Mario). **Take no damage. **Floor is lava once you jump off it. In other words, NO LANDING! **Pick up enough of something. *Twister literally can be toyed with and you'd be flying sky-high if you did. *Icicles fall, because why not? *DIAGONAL CONVEYOR BELTS! *Red Yoshi can somehow spew fire without... stuff in its mouth. *Parachutes. They slow down the falling speed of anything attached to them. Sortly false. *Boom Boom seems like he can't be stomped on or anything. They say he swings his legs... *A STORY MODE! *VERTICAL THWOMPS! *Desert has stuff which looks like Dry Bushes from Minecraft. *DA MOON! Or nighttime. You can barely make out the face of it on Super Mario Bros Wii U. *If you hit the Moon you wipe out a screen of enemies. No wonder why it's smiling. *Random stuff at night. **Stuff float in the Ground theme. **Underground turns UPSIDE DOWN! **Ghost House and Underwater seem to dim. **The Sky has LOWA GRAVITY LIKE SPACE! **Deserts get hit by a windy sandstorm. **Snow at night? VERY SLIPPERY! **Somehow, waters become poisonous at nighttime forests! **BEWARE OF THE ROTTEN MUSHROOM, WHICH IS THE 1UP BUT IT WANTS TO STEAL YOUR SOUL! Extra *Pom Pom's pattern is pretty advanced and hard to know. *Bullies. They break crates, but they look like they can't use Clear Pipes *There is a Sledge Bro-like Fire Bro. Congrats on whoever made Flare Bro! Your dream came true! Unlike in Paper Mario Color Splash, where Circus Bro was just some random Boomerang Bro wearing a hat. Stuff not Digged *A hammer thing. *The random variant of the Twister. *What the heck the "1" thing means. Category:Blog posts